Una Segunda Oportunidad
by angelic94
Summary: Haruno Sakura se sacrificó para salvar a Naruto,Sasuke y al mundo Ninja. pero que pasaría si los dioses le hubieran dado una segunda oportunidad, si le ofrecieron una nueva vida con tal de proteger un mundo diferente al suyo. ¿Será que Sakura lograra proteger a sus nuevos amigos y su mundo y sea que podrá también en contrar el amor?. RE-EDITADO
1. Sacrificio

Hola a todos los lectores traigo una nueva historia \./, espero que les guste. Empieza desde capítulo 1 de magi the labyrinth of magic

/*/*/*/*/

**_Sacrificio_**

Se podía observar en la lejanía el choque de jutsus y puñetazos entre Naruto, Sasuke y Madara. En la lejanía todos los ninjas observaban ese enfrentamiento con gran preocupación y entre ellos estaban Tsunade, Kakashi y Sakura.

Están en problemas - dijo Gaara tratando le levantarse para ir a ayudar pero siendo detenido por su hermano.

No debes ir Gaara, es muy peligroso y en poco tiempo todo estará perdido – dijo Kankuro con tristeza – ellos no podrán retenerlo por más tiempo.

He, todavía hay una oportunidad pero no sé si pueda hacerlo – dijo Sakura con los ojos distantes observando la pelea – Nee Shisu. Creo que tendré que hacer ese Jutsu – pero conociendo a esos idiotas se culparan por el resultado de esa técnica.

Eh, Sakura en verdad estás pensando en hacerla sabes que es lo que pasara Sakura no podr… - dijo Tsunade.

De que están hablando Sakura, Tsunade- Sama- pregunto Kakashi preocupado.

Eso no importa ya Sensei, tengo que hacerlo o todos moriremos – dijo Sakura con ojos taciturnos y empezando a levantarse, con una sonrisa triste – Shisu, Sensei por favor cuídenlos por mí y no dejen que se culpen, fue mi decisión después de todo y no quiero que mueran por ese bastardo

Ne, Minato-san, Itachi-san por favor alejen lo que más puedan a esos dos y no dejen que intervengan en esto – Dijo Sakura con determinación y empezando a caminar hacia la batalla, seguida de los mencionados.

SAKURA ESTAS LOCA NO DURARIAS NI 10 MINUTOS CON MADARA –exclamo Kakashi – TE MATARA.

Jjeej, supongo que sí pero él vendrá conmigo – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa – adiós y Gracias por todo Shisu, Sensei y empezando a correr.

Ella no es rival para él - exclamo Gaara – Solo busca que la maten – Mierda ya es tarde comenzaron.

Sakura – dijo Kakashi con voz preocupada y lágrimas en sus ojos.

/*/*/*/*/*/

Vaya la aprendiz de Tsunade-Hime, jajja que gran honor será el matarte – dijo Madara con una sonrisa retorcida.

SAKURA, ALEJATE DE AQUÍ – gritaron Naruto y Sasuke en eso fueron interceptados por Minato e Itachi – QUE CREEN QUE HACE… exclamaron ambos pero siendo callados y noqueados por los mencionados.

SUERTE SAKURA Y GRACIAS – susurraron empezando a alejarsen con Naruto y Sasuke.

HAI Y SAYONARA – dijo Sakura mirando a Madara.

Hm, supongo que los terminare en cuanto acabe contigo – dijo Madara preparándose para atacarla – después de todo será muy bueno verlos en agonía al saber que mate a la persona que tanto amaron jajja y en verdad crees que podrás ganarme solo morirás y lo disfrutare en grande.

He, ya sé que moriré pero me encargara de que vengas conmigo – exclamo Sakura lanzándose hacia Madara con su puño cargado de Chakra e impactando el suelo y empezando a quebrarse.

Jajja, que patética - dijo Madara apareciendo en frente de Sakura y dándole un puñetazo que fue impactado en el estómago de Sakura y mandándola a volar haciendo que se estrellara contra un muro.

Jjeej si supongo que sí por eso tendrá que parar aquí - dijo Sakura y en eso se lanzó hacia Madara y este la atravesó con un Chidori en su lado derecho.

Jajja ves te lo dije niña que no me ganarías – dijo riendo Madara y sacando su mano del cuerpo de Sakura.

Jejje y yo te dije que si yo moría tu vendrías conmigo – en eso ella hizo varias posiciones de manos muy rápido y exclamo - Genryuu Kyuu Fuujin (Sello de los nueve dragones místicos), en eso la sangre de Sakura que estaba en la mano de Madara y en el suelo empezó a brillar se formó un agujero Negro y de este salieron varias cadenas atando a Madara de las muñecas y empezando a arrastrarlo hacia el agujero.

Q… que es lo que me has hecho bastarda – exclamo Madara empezando a jalar los grilletes, pero simplemente no se podía soltar y cada vez se acercaba más cada vez más al hueco.

He, es una técnica prohibida pero el costo de utilizarla es la muerte – dijo Sakura con voz apagada y empezando a caer, pero fue interceptada por la cola del Kyubi ya que la técnica no solo sellaría a Madara si no también le quitaría toda su fuerza y eso incluía a los Biju quienes se posaron alrededor de ella, protegiéndola de Madara.

HAAAAAAAAAAA – exclamo Madara, observando como empezaba a tragárselo el agujero negro y viendo a Sakura con una mirada desquiciada – ME VENGARE MOCOSA incluso después de la muerte me VENGAREEEE, juro que te voy a matar con mis propias manos ya lo veras y te quitare todo lo que amas- y en eso se cerró el agujero.

Hmm, supongo que es todo por ahora – dijo el Kyubi observando el lugar donde minutos antes había estado Madara – te lo agradecemos infinitamente y por eso iremos contigo al más allá dijeron todos los Biju al unísono.

Q… que, no lo creo, ustedes deben quedarse aquí es su lugar – dijo Sakura con voz débil y empezando a cerrar sus ojos - pero después de todo ahora son libres y si quieren venir conmigo no se los negare – en eso el Kyubi la tomo forma humana y recogió en sus brazos a Sakura y la acerco a su pecho.

Hai, escogemos estar al lado de nuestra salvadora, ya no hay nada que nos ate a este mundo y creemos y sabemos que estaremos mejor a tu lado, por eso de ahora en adelante incluso en el más allá estaremos contigo y te protegeremos después de todo ahora seremos tus familiares – exclamo el Hachibi.

En ese momento los 9 Biju fueron rodeados de una luz amarilla y trazaron unos símbolos en sus cuerpos y le dieron un poco de su sangre a Sakura. Minutos después Sakura fue cubierta con la misma luz dorada y en eso llego Kakashi y los demás ninja.

Hmm, los humanos en verdad son lentos exclamo Kyubi mirando a Sakura con ojos taciturnos.

Ehh, ustedes so… - Pregunto Kakashi, observando como un pelirrojo muy bien parecido sostenía a Sakura.

Nosotros somos los familiares de Sakura-Sama ahora y dejaremos este mundo en sus manos de ahora en adelante, no se tienen que preocupar por ella la cuidaremos por ustedes – exclamo Shukaku con voz seria y empezando a acercarse a Kyubi seguido de los demás Biju.

En eso Isobu empezó a moldear Chakra en su mano y lo lanzo hacia al frente de ellos y empezaron a entrar al agujero que se formó.

Esperen, quienes son ustedes y a donde llevan a Sakura – exclamo Gaara

Nosotros somos los 9 Biju y como ya hemos dicho somos los familiares de Sakura-Sama - exclamo Matatabi con fastidio – y adónde vamos es hacia el otro mundo.

Así que díganle al mocoso de Naruto que lo estaremos vigilando – exclamo el Kyubi y cuando se estaba cerrando el portal se escuchó una calida y dulce voz

**_SAYONARA Y POR FAVOR_**

**_ NO DEJEN QUE ESOS DOS IDIOTAS _**

**_SE CULPEN PORMI MUERTE_**

/*/*/*/*/

**_2 semanas después_**

Se podía ver a Naruto en el cementerio en frente de un gran árbol de cerezos inclinándose y colocando un ramo de narcisos con los ojos empañados en lágrimas. En la lápida estaba escrito:

**_HARUNO SAKURA_**

**_AMADA HIJA, AMIGA Y HERMANA_**

**_SALVADORA DEL MUNDO SHINOBI Y LA FLOR DE KONOHA_**

Ne, Sakura-chan gracias por todo y espero que en verdad que estés bien del otro lado –dijo Naruto con voz triste – te voy a entrañar mucho, siempre serás mi primer amor y espero que Kurama te cuide por mí.

En eso se escucharon unos pasos y Naruto se puso de pie y se dio la vuelta para mirar quien era.

Na… Naruto-kun, siento mucho tu perdida, ya han pasado 2 semanas a ella no le gustaría que lloraras, así que te… te gustaría y a Ichiraku con... conmigo- dijo Hinata tímidamente.

En eso Naruto escucho un suave susurro:

**_SE FELIZ NARUTO…_**

Claro Hinata – dijo Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa y susurrando bajamente a la lapida

**_SERE FELIZ POR TI SAKURA-CHAN._**

Mientras Naruto y Hinata se alejaban hablando, minutos después una persona encapuchada se acercó a la lápida de Sakura y trazo el nombre con delicadeza y susurro.

**_SAKURA PORQUE ME DEJASTE... _**

/*/*/*/*/*/

**Limbo**

Se podía observar a Haruno Sakura en un gran bosque con árboles de cerezos y una gran cascada, con un vestido verde esmeralda que era arrastrado hasta el suelo y con su cabello largo que llagaba hasta las rodillas, observando una fuente y mirando como Naruto se alejaba con Hinata.

Jjeej, bien hecho Hinata –exclamo Sakura con una risita.

Hmm, cuanto más te la vas a pasar observando a ese Baka- exclamo Kyubi

Jajja, supongo que no puedo evitar mirar si está siendo feliz – dijo Sakura

Eres demasiado buena Sakura- sama – exclamo Shukaku.

Hmm, ahora que pienso donde están los demás – pregunta Sakura, preocupada, pero en eso fue interrumpida.

Oh, así que tú eres Sakura-chan – dijo un joven con vestimentas verdes, cabellos rubios y ojos celestes con una gran sonrisa.

Eh, q… quien eres tú – exclamo Sakura sorprendida.

Pero en eso Shukaku y Kyubi saltaron en frente de ella para protegerla de cualquier ataque.

Oh, mi nombre es Yunan, soy Guardián de la Gran Falla. Tranquilos no voy a lastimarla –les dijo alos dos chicos- además tengo una propuesta que proponerte –dijo alegremente.

Hmm que quieres – dijo Sakura desconfiada.

Buenos el motivo por el cual estas aquí es por los dioses y yo soy su vocero- dijo Yunan seriamente - ellos vieron como protegiste a tu pueblo y a las personas que más querías y debo decirte que eso es muy honorable –dijo sonriendo levemente viendo como los dos chicos dejaban su posición defensiva - ellos te van a dar otra oportunidad para vivir, pero no en el mundo Shinobi si no en un mundo de Magia.

Q… que pero porque tiene que ser haya y no en el Shinobi – dijo Sakura con voz triste.

Por qué tu vida, ya acabo en ese mundo, todos los que amabas ya empezaron a seguir con sus vidas como ya te has dado cuenta y creemos que serias más feliz en este nuevo mundo empezando desde cero y claro con tus familiares también- dijo Yunan sonriéndoles.

Hmm, pero supongo que es a cambio de algo – pregunto Kyubi desconfiado.

Jjeej – dijo Yunan nerviosamente – ahh supongo que podría decirse que si, verán en este mundo hay una organización llamada Al-Thamen y está trayendo muchos disturbios en Balbadd y en otros países. En algunos años más habrá una guerra – dijo Yunan con una mirada preocupada – y queremos que nos ayuden y claro como ya te lo había dicho anteriormente los dioses no solo querían que nos ayudaras si no también ofrecerte una nueva vida y hasta un nuevo amor – dijo Yunan con una sonrisa, así que dices Sakura-chan y por supuesto ustedes también nos ayudaran.

Hmm, si no participamos en esa guerra que pasara -dijo Sakura con una mirada taciturna.

Habrá muchos muertos, y ese mundo perecerá– dijo preocupado.

Hmm, ustedes que opinan – le pregunto Sakura a Shukaku y a Kyubi.

Ha, es tu decisión Sakura-Sama – exclamo Shukaku nosotros solo seguimos tus ordenes dijo haciendo una reverencia hacia Sakura.

BAKAAAAA- grito Sakura pegándole un coscorrón - si te estoy preguntando es por algo Shuka-Kun ahora ustedes son mi familia y quiero su opinión.

Nosotros solo queremos que seas feliz y que estés segura- dijo Kyubi- pero creo que deberíamos ayudar, después de todo él también lo haría.

Hai – Dijo Shukaku con lagrimitas en los ojos y viendo a Sakura con un puchero.

bien ayudaremos –dijo Sakura determinadamente y acariciando la cabeza de un Shukaku sonriendo alegremente.

Eh, enserio - dijo Yunan sorprendido – gracias Sakura-chan chicos, muchas gracias - Bien entonces los enviare inmediatamente – dijo sonriendo.

Hmm y como se supone que reconozca a mis aliados- pregunto Sakura dudativamente.

Tranquila simplemente lo sabrás- dijo Yunan -Te enviare con alguien que será el primero de tus aliados y protegidos, por favor cuídalo mucho- dijo Yunan

Hai, no te preocupes Yunan estará seguro-dijo Sakura sonriendo y haciendo una reverencia.

Bien - dijo y empezó a murmurar en un idioma extraño y empezaron a aparecer varias mariposas de color dorado que empezaron a rodearla a ella y a los otros chicos.

Cuídate Haruno Sakura y a ustedes también familiares-san, disfruten al máximo de su nueva vida y protejan a aquellos que amen - se escuchó en lo alto la voz de Yunan.

**/*/*/*/**

**Biblioteca**

Ahhhhh, prefiero morir que seguir en este lugar. Por favor dime ¿qué es lo que soy? -preguntó un pequeño niño con cabellos azules y con una gran desesperación a un gigante en una biblioteca completamente destruida.

Lo siento pero no puedo decirte - dijo el gigante -pero si puedo presentarte a alguien que estará contigo en este viaje.

Ehh- dijo El Niño mirándolo con sorpresa.

En ese momento varias flores de cerezo mezcladas con mariposas amarillas empezaron a deslizarse en frente del niño y se empezó a ver a una hermosa joven de cabellos rosas que llegaban hasta sus rodillas y tenía un vestido strapless de color verde esmeralda. De un momento a otro abrió sus ojos que están de color jade y se quedó mirando al niño con ojos dulces.

Oh, así que tú eres uno de mis protegidos- dijo la chica - mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, quien eres tú y porque estas llorando querido.

Y... Yo soy aladdin y... lloro porque no sé quién soy y por qué eh estado solo toda mi vida- dijo aladdin con sus ojos empañados en lágrimas.

Hmm, ya veo pero sabes no llores por eso tú eres quien TU quieras ser eso solo lo decides tu Ne - dijo Sakura inclinándose y recogiendo a aladdin y acusándolo en sus brazos - de ahora en adelante seré tu Nee-san y no estarás solo.

E... Enserio lo prometes- pregunto aladdin alzando su cabeza y mirándola.

Hai.

Bien y quien eres tú - preguntó Sakura mirando al gigante.

Oh, yo son ugo y soy un genio.

Hmm, bien dime ugo-chan vienes con nosotros - pregunto Sakura.

Hai, pero primero aladdin tiene que decirme cuál es su deseo - preguntó ugo mirando al susodicho.

Mi deseo es que seas mi amigo y tener muchos más - dijo aladdin Sonriendo y abrazando a Sakura.

Hmm, solo eso - preguntó con duda ugo.

Hai – dijo aladdin quien era consentido por Sakura

Bueno si ese es tu deseo así será- respondió ugo.

Bien chicos creo que es hora de irnos -dijo Sakura sonriéndoles a ambos chicos.

Hai Nee-Chan - dijo Aladdin.

Hai Sakura-chan - dijo ugo

Bueno entonces vámonos, pero adonde le pregunto Sakura a aladdin.

Vamos a Balbbad - dijo ugo con una gran sonrisa.

Haiiii- respondieron todos al unísono.

/*/*/*/

Espero que les haya gustado el capi por fis comenten, hasta la próxima


	2. Segundo Aliado

Hola a todos los lectores muchas gracias por sus comentarios, en verdad me alegra muchísimo de que les guste la historia, por cierto este mensaje es para aquellas personas q leyeron el primer capi el primer día que publique la historia que cambie algunas cosas del primer capítulo y creo q para que no se confundan más adelante en la historia que vuelvan a leer el primer capítulo. Gracias por sus comentarios y disfruten el capi.

/*/*/*/*/

**_ Segundo Aliado_**

Se podía observar a un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos color miel descargando unos costales y colocándolos en una carreta.

Oh Alibaba, estás trabajando muy duro – menciono un vendedor con una pequeña sonrisa – ¿Qué está pasando?

Oh no es nada, solo tengo que preparar esto para el maestro Boodel – dijo Alibaba acercándose al comerciante que le vendió los bultos.

Oh, ese cerdo codicioso… - dijo el vendedor con fastidio.

Si… pero que se la va a hacer. Solo estoy trabajando duro para llegar a mi meta – dijo Alibaba con una pequeña sonrisa.

¿Meta? – preguntaron algunos comerciantes.

Jejej, el laberinto – menciono aquel vendedor.

Oh ya veo, los jóvenes y sus locos sueños – dijo un comerciante soltando una carcajada.

Sh… lo digo enserio – pensó Alibaba viendo con molestia como se reían de él y empezando a caminar hacia su sitio de trabajo.

/*/*/*/*/

Se podía observar una larga fila de carros. Que poseían telas, comida y otros elementos a Alibaba cargando una cesta de manzanas y acercándose a una carreta. Para cargarla con la cesta, en eso abrió el telón de una carreta y se quedó sorprendido mirando al niño que se estaba comiendo las sandias.

T… Tuuuu – dijo Alibaba con desesperación mirando como el niño paraba de comer y le sonreía.

Oh, hola mi nombre es aladdin y soy un viajero – respondió aladdin – y esta frutan roja es muy dulce dijo mostrándole la fruta a Alibaba.

¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – dijo Alibaba agarrando de la ropa a aladdin.

**_¿ESTA ALIBABA AQUI? _**

En eso se veía a un hombre de gran cuerpo acercándose ala carreta y atrás suyo a dos hombres.

¡S… si estoy aquí! – dijo Alibaba asomándose y sonriendo nerviosamente al hombre.

¿Ya has guardado toda la carga? – pregunto el hombre malhumorado.

¡C… claro que sí! – respondió nerviosamente el chico y aferrándose a la cortina de la carreta.

Bien veamos – exclamo Boodel acercándose a la carreta.

T… tengo todo ya preparado no hay necesidad de que mire mi señor – dijo rápidamente Alibaba bajándose de la carreta intentando detenerlo.

Deja de hablar yo mismo lo mirare – dijo Boodel haciéndole señas a uno de los hombres que venía detrás de el para qué quitara a Alibaba.

En eso cuando Boodel quito la cortina vio a aladdin comiéndose las sandias.

Pero que mi… ¡Alibaba! – Exclamo furiosos el hombre - ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

**_Minutos después del incidente con Boodel_**

Ya era de noche y en un pequeño apartamento se podía escuchar a Alibaba

Maldito viejo y ese chico que es lo que está pensando – dijo Alibaba con un puchero y acostado en una alfombra – Esto apesta.

En eso se escuchó un gruñido del estómago de Alibaba y estiro su mano a una cesta cercana para sacar una fruta y lo que cogió fue la cabeza de aladdin comiendo se una manzana. En eso Alibaba lanzo a aladdin hacia unos cojines.

T… TE LAS COMISTE TODASSSS – exclamo Alibaba mirando la cesta con desesperación.

Pero si me las diste ¿No? – dijo aladdin.

No lo hice – dijo Alibaba escuchando los gruñidos de su estómago y suspirando.

Hmm, estaré en problemas si no puedo completar un calabozo – dijo Alibaba y tomando un pedazo de carne seca.

¿Qué es un calabozo? – pregunto aladdin.

¿Ni siquiera sabes qué es eso? – dijo Alibaba acercándose hacia una mesa que sostenía un pergamino y recogiéndolo para mostrárselo al niño.

**_Los calabozos aparecieron hace 14 años, su apariencia es como la de una torre y dentro de ellas hay muchas riquezas y objetos que tienen magia. Se dice que la persona que termine un calabozo podrá quedarse con todas las riquezas que haya en este y también conseguirá un gran poder._**

¿Magia? – pregunto aladdin mirando el pergamino.

Sí. Hay rumores que dicen que aún hay magos en esta tierra – dijo Alibaba mirando la luna que se podía ver desde ese apartamento y empezando a frotarse los ojos- Pero solo los calabozos tienen objetos con magia como alfombras voladoras y jarras de vino que se llenan al momento de vaciarse. Pero lo mejor son los recipientes que tienen genios – termino de contar Alibaba para quedarse dormido.

¿Oye, donde puedo encontrar uno de esos calabozos?- le pregunto aladdin a Alibaba pero se dio cuenta que él ya estaba dormido.

Hmm, One-chan donde estarás, por favor no te demores mucho. Parece que muy pronto encontraremos a uno de los amigos de ugo-kun – pensó aladdin recostándose en las almohadas y observando su flauta y empezando a mirar por la ventana

**_Flash Back_**

**_NE al-chan– dijo Sakura - quiero que antes de que empecemos con este viaje presentarte a algunas personas._**

**_Ehh, quienes – pregunto emocionado aladdin._**

**_Jejej, chicos por favor vengan – Exclamo Sakura estirando su mano y en eso varios remolinos de diferentes colores aparecieron enfrente de ellos._**

_ photo/12/43/45/studioghibli/1207325647_ __(_Howl / Hauru no Ugoku Shiro).

**_ 386530#full (Hijikata Toshizo)_**

**_ . (Tsukumo Murasame)_**

** . ** **(saito hajime)**

** photo/31/26/88/l_zero/1251851760950_ ****(Agatsuma Soubi)**

** . /2012/10/kamisama_ ****(Tomoe)**

** fs71/PRE/f/2014/309/f/5/kuon_hizuri_chapter_211_by_kanaetsuruga_ ****(Kuon / Skip Beat)**

** fs70/f/2013/109/4/2/dante_anime_fan_art_by_ (Dante / Devil May Cry)**

** . (Kaname Kuran )**

**_Bueno al-chan ellos son mis Familiares te los presentare – dijo Sakura empezando a presentar a cada uno de los Biju - él es Ichibi o mejor conocido como Shukaku, él es Nibi, él es Sanbi, él Yonbi, él es Gobi, él es Rokubi, él es Nanabi, él es Hachibi y él es Kurama (según el orden de los enlaces son las imágenes de los Biju en forma humana)_**

**_Sakura- sama… – dijeron ellos con respeto e inclinándose ante ella, pero antes de que terminaran el saludo Nanabi y Hachibi se lanzaron encima de Sakura empezando a llorar y a hacer pucheros._**

**_Sakura-channn – dijeron ambos – porque Shukaku y Kurama siempre están contigo y nosotros noooo – dijeron haciendo pucheros y mirando mal a los mencionados._**

**_Hmm, quítenle sus sucias manos a mi Sakura-sama – exclamo Shukaku tratando de quitarle a esos dos de encima a la mencionada._**

**_Pero entre tanto que jalaban a Sakura la estaban empezando a marear y a hacer enfadar. Hasta que la hicieron gritar._**

**_Ustedes tres ya basta o se calman o no los vulevo a llamar en lo que me queda de vida dijo Sakura pengandoles._**

**_NOOO, POR FAVOR SAKURA-SAMA, NOS COMPORTAREMOS –dijeron los mencionados sentados correctamente con lagrimitas en los ojos y haciendo pucheros._**

**_Hmm, se lo merecen por idiotas- dijeron Kurama y los otros._**

**_Solo están celosos porque Sakura-sama si nos dejó abrazarla exclamaron y los señalaron con el dedo._**

**_C… como dices – gritaron Nibi, Sanbi, Yonbi, Gobi y Rokubi – Ya quisieran idiotas Sakura-sama nos quiere más a nosotros que no somos tan molestos - dijeron señalándolos._**

**_ Asii, pues ya lo veremos, bien esto es la guerra – exclamaron todos y se lanzaron para empezar a golpearse._**

**_Hmm, en verdad son idiotas – dijo Kurama acercándose a Sakura dándole su capa para que no sintiera frio y empezando a acariciar los largos cabellos de ella con delicadeza._**

**_Kurama, no lo vas a detener - dijo Sakura viendo un enredo de piernas, brazos y cabellos volando en una nube de polvo y además como salían gritos de dicha nube – además observando a aladdin riéndose y señalando a los de la pelea._**

**_Hmm, déjalos no se lastimaran mucho. Además no me interesa si se pelean – dijo Kurama con expresión aburrida mirando la pelea y todavía sosteniendo un mechón de cabello de Sakura._**

**_Kurama… - dijo con reproche Sakura y golpeando su mano._**

**_Ahh, bueno que se le va a hacer, siempre lo paras en lo más bueno de la pelea– dijo él mirándola mal por haberlo parado y empezando a acercarse a los revoltosos que ni se dieron cuenta que Kurama se acercaba con un aura malévola y con sus peños cargados de Chakra carmesí._**

BUENO YA ESTA BIEN.

YA LUCHAMOS LO QUE TENIAMOS QUE LUCHAR EN EL PASADO.

ADEMAS MUESTREN ALGO DE RESPETO CON LAS PERSONAS QUE NOS VAN A PRESENTAR Y CON SAKURA.

**_Dijo Kurama pegándoles un coscorrón a los ocho Biju y mirándolos con fastidio como se sostenían sus cabezas y lo miraban con lágrimas en los ojos y fastidio._**

**_Hmm, solo estas bravo porque no pudiste seguir tocando el cabello de Sakura-sama – susurraron los Biju_**

**_Que dijeron – pregunto Kurama con ojos carmesí y alzando su puño. _**

**_Ya basta y bueno ya que decidieron dejar de pagarse. Les quiero presentar a aladdin y a ugo – dijo Sakura señalando a ugo y tratando de empujar a aladdin enfrente de ella ya que cuando él se dio cuenta que iban a presentarlo se apeno y se escondió detrás de su One-chan._**

**_H… hola dijo aladdin mirándolos._**

**_Oh, Hola - respondieron los Biju menos Kurama._**

**_Hmm, así que tú eres el nuevo hermano de Sakura – dijo Kurama mirándolo fijamente con los brazos cruzados._**

**_H… Hai – dijo aladdin mirando hacia el piso ya que ese hombre era muy intimidante._**

**_Ya basta Kurama, estas asustando al niño – dijo Nibi._**

**_Hmm, solo estoy mirando que es lo que tiene de especial ese mocoso, después de todo también tenemos que protegerlo – dijo Kurama mirando a aladdin con los ojos entrecerrados._**

**_P… protegerme - pregunto aladdin mirando a Sakura _**

**_Más adelante te lo explicare – dijo Sakura – Hmm, así que aladdin ellos van a estar con nosotros en todo momento y nos protegerán. Y aunque no los veas siempre estarán con nosotros._**

**_Eh, porque dices que no los vamos a ver – pregunto curioso el niño._**

**_Si van todos, llamaríamos mucho la atención aladdin y no queremos eso – dijo ugo mirando a los Biju._**

**_Hmm, eso es cierto así que simplemente nos esconderemos – dijo Kurama._**

**_Oh y en donde se van a esconder – pregunto aladdin _**

**_En la marca del brazo de Sakura – dijo Hachibi – después de todo es la marca de nuestra unión con ella ( user/Buitrako/media/VBlog/taza_ .html el de la izquierda es el de Sakura y el de la derecha es el de lo Bijus)._**

**_Oh, es muy bonito One-chan - dijo aladdin mirando el sello del brazo de Sakura._**

**_Hmm, si – dijo Sakura con ojos taciturnos y una sonrisa triste._**

**_Pasa algo One-chan – dijo aladdin _**

**_N… no pasa nada – dijo Sakura dejando de mirar el sello – bueno ya los presente espero que se lleven bien de ahora en adelante, además aladdin una vez lleguemos a la cuidad nos separaremos._**

**_Ehh, porque One-chan hice algo que te molesto – dijo aladdin aferrándose a una de sus piernas_**

**_No claro que no cariño, solo quiero mirar que tan mal esta este mundo – dijo Sakura mirando al niño._**

**_Mal – pregunto aladdin – que hay de mal en este mundo._**

**_Al parecer las personas más necesitadas están siendo abusadas por los ricos y quiero ver que tan bajo han caído – dijo Sakura apretando los puños _**

**_Oh entonces yo voy contigo – dijo aladdin con una mirada determinada _**

**_No tú te quedaras seguro y quiero que ugo siempre este contigo. De acuerdo - dijo Sakura tomando a aladdin en brazos – por favor no quiero que corras ningún peligro._**

**_Está bien – Dijo aladdin resignado._**

**_Bueno entonces es hora de empezar a movilizarnos- dijo ugo _**

**_Hai_**

**_Fin Flash Back_**

Hmm espero que estén bien – susurro aladdin empezando a dormirse.

/*/*/*/*/*/

**_2 días después…_**

Hmm, al parecer hubo un problema ayer en la plaza no Boodel - dijo un hombre de cabellos negros que estaba siendo atendido por varias mujeres.

L… lo siento mucho mi señor, no quería preocuparlo, solo era un niño de cabellos azules tratando de liberar una esclava – dijo Boodel muy nervioso.

Hmm, así que era eso. Pero también escuche que algo muy extraño paso– dijo Jamil asiendo señas a las mujeres para que dejaran de atenderlo.

Oh, como se enteró mi señor- pregunto Boodel asustado.

Uno de mis guardias me lo hizo saber – Dijo Jamil mirando fríamente a Boodel - mañana te vas con una caravana no Boodel.

S… si señor – respondió Boodel y mirando a Jamil preocupado.

Hmm, tengo un trabajo para ti entonces – dijo sonriendo Jamil a Boodel.

En eso un escarabajo que estaba en la parte superior de una ventana desapareció en una nube de humo y apareció en la parte superior de una casa lejos de la casa de Jamil, donde estaban reunidos los Bijus y Sakura que estaba recostada en una de las piernas de Rokubi que miraba petulantemente a Kurama.

Hmm, vaya y yo que pensaba que ese chico no era problemático – dijo Nanabi soltando un suspiro y negando con la cabeza -Ne, Sakura- sama al parecer aladdin ya hizo disturbios tratando de liberar a una esclava.

Jajja – sonrió Sakura – es igual de inquieto que Naruto, no crees Kurama.

Hmm, no por nada lo tomaste bajo tu protección – dijo Kurama tirándole una pequeña roca a Rokubi para que dejara de molestarlo.

Al parecer este mundo en verdad está muy corrompido – dijo Sakura con tristeza – ni siquiera en el mundo ninja eran tan horribles los tratos que le daban a las personas.

En eso apareció Yonbi en frente de ellos quien era el que cuidaba a aladdin sin que el niño se diera cuenta.

Sakura-sama – dijo Yonbi haciendo una reverencia – aladdin esta con un joven llamado Alibaba que al parecer quiere entrar en el Calabozo de Amón y trabaja para Boodel. Al parecer mañana saldrán de la ciudad en una caravana.

Hmm, así que el calabozo, por favor Yonbi avísame si algo más pasa – dijo Sakura levantándose y acariciando la cabeza de Yonbi – Y te eh dicho varias veces que no quiero que te inclines ante mi, eres uno de mis queridos amigos y familiares.

P… pero Sakura-sama – dijo Yonbi tomando una de las manos de Sakura

No la hagas enfadar Yonbi, sabes muy bien que ella no quiere esos tratos – dijo Shukaku

Por favor sigue vigilando a aladdin y al otro chico, asegúrate de que tanto aladdin y tu estén seguros, Ne – dijo Sakura con una dulce sonrisa - Ahh y Yonbi llámame inmediatamente si algo sucede – dijo Sakura mirando seriamente a Yonbi.

Hai, Sakura-sama –dijo Yonbi desapareciendo en un remolino de hojas.

Ne, Sakura que es lo que estas planeando – Pregunto Kurama.

Nada. Aladdin tiene que aprender a estar un poco solo, no siempre podre estar con el – dijo Sakura mirando a las personas que trabajaban.

Hmm supongo que intervendremos cuando sea necesario –dijo Sanbi mirando al cielo.

/*/*/*/*/

**_AL día siguiente…_**

Y cuál es nuestra carga maestro – pregunto melosamente Alibaba a Boodel.

Oh, es vino de uva, el señor Jamil lo envía como regalo para el señor de la ciudad vecina – dijo Boodel con cara de fastidio y empezando a subirse a la carreta.

Huh, llevar vino de uva es un gran riesgo – dijo Alibaba sentándose al lado de aladdin para tomar las riendas de la carreta.

Hmm – dijo aladdin y en eso otra carreta fue puesta al lado de ellos donde estaban varias persona y entre ellos estaba la chica de cabellos rojos – oh y ellos…

Son esclavos para las minas – dijo Boodel respondiendo a la pregunta de aladdin.

/*/*/*/*/

**_Minutos después de la partida de la caravana_**

Las personas no deberían soñar más allá de lo que tienen – dijo Boodel – una rata es una rata y un esclavo siempre será un esclavo. Sus vidas simplemente son basura, no estás de acuerdo Alibaba.

H… hai – dijo Alibaba apretando las riendas de los caballos.

**_NO CREES QUE SI SIGUES MINTIENDO A LOS DEMAS Y ATI. _**

**_EN UN FUTURO NISIQUIERA TÚ CREERAS EN TUS PROPIAS PALABRAS_**

Dijo aladdin mirando como apretaba las riendas Alibaba.

Q…

En eso una gran grieta se formó y empezaron a salir tentáculos tratando de tomar a las carretas.

Diablos es por el vino de uva – dijo Alibaba tratando de apurar a los caballos, pero en eso una grieta se forma e hizo romper una de las ruedas causando que se cayeran.

Alibaba, apúrate y recoge el vino – ordeno Boodel – todos apúrense me asegurare de que les paguen más adelante.

Hai.

En eso una niña que estaba en el borde del abismo empezó a caer junto con la chica de cabellos rojos, ya que la tierra era muy inestable haciendo así que cayeran donde estaba la flor.

MAMIIIII- exclamo la niña cayendo siendo aún sostenida por la otra chica.

NOOOO, LEENAAAA – exclamo la mujer muy preocupada tratando de saltar tras de su hija pero siendo sostenida por varios hombres.

Mueve el vino – dijo Boodel –esa cosa no se moverá hasta que se las coma. Así que muevan toda la carga

Alguien, ayúdelas - pensaba Alibaba mirando a las dos chicas desesperado – alguien por favor ayúdelas.

Muévete Alibaba y tu deja de llorar te pagare por la chica – dijo Boodel con fastidio – cuanto quieres.

En eso Alibaba se levantó y le pego a Boodel.

Bastardo crees que puedes pagar por la vida de alguien solo por un estúpido vino de uva – exclamo Alibaba y salto por el precipicio con un barril de vino – ya estoy cansado de solo mirar, tengo que hacer algo – pensó Alibaba.

Maldita sea – dijo Alibaba tratando de abrir la flor – esta cosa se emborracha con vino a sí que abre la boca.

En eso se escuchó una flauta y ugo apareció y empezó a ayudar a Alibaba.

Rápido salgan – grito Alibaba dándole la mano para que salieran.

En eso Alibaba callo dentro de la flor que empezó a cerrarse ya que el vino no fue suficiente y ugo no podía sostenerla. Pero en eso una sombra apareció que era una alfombra, donde estaba Sakura con los Bijus mirando.

One-chan – exclamo aladdin

One-chan - exclamo Boodel observando a la joven de hermosos cabellos rosas que eran agitados por el viento y ojos verdes, Boodel y las demás personas estaban muy sorprendidas de que aquella joven no solo fuera la hermana del niño, si no también que tenía una belleza exótica.

Nibi, Gobi. Ayuden a ugo y al otro muchacho – susurro Sakura – los demás quédense aquí y bajen en cuanto sea seguro.

Hai, Sakura-sama – exclamaron los mencionados lanzándose de la alfombra y tomando sus formas originales y causando un gran revuelo.

En eso aladdin tomo varias canastas de vino y fue hacia donde estaba Alibaba.

/*/*/*/*/*/

Ahh, así que esta es la forma en la cual moriré, en verdad es patético, al menos ya no tendré nada por lo cual arrepentirme – pensó Alibaba.

En eso su mano fue sostenida por la de una joven de cabellos rosas y ojos jades con un vestido de color esmeralda y quedando asombrado por su belleza.

Bueno debo decir que eso es muy valiente o muy estúpido chico – dijo Sakura sosteniendo la mano de Alibaba.

Pero lo que noto Alibaba fue que ella no había movido sus labios para hablarle si no escucho su voz en su mente.

One-chan apúrate y veo que por fin hiciste lo creías mejor Alibaba – dijo aladdin sonriendo –te presentare adecuadamente a mi hermana después y observaba como la flor estaba siendo sostenida por Nibi, Gobi y ugo para que pudiera Salir Alibaba y Sakura.

En eso se escuchó el grito de Boodel rogando le aladdin que no tirara el vino. Pero Sakura miro a aladdin que tenía varios barriles y con una seña le dijo que lanzara el vino. En eso Gobi, Nibi y ugo soltaron los pétalos de la flor y miraron como caían las cajas de vino.

Apúrate no tenemos todo el día, además después me explicaras porque llevaste a MI hermano a un cabaret Alibaba – dijo Sakura a un sosteniendo la mano de Alibaba y dándole una mirada oscura, haciendo poner nervioso a al chico.

One-chan, dijo aladdin sonriendo y agarrándose de una pierna de Sakura.

Sakura- sama es hora de irnos – dijeron Gobi y Nibi viendo como la alfombra baja suavemente con los otros Bijus arriba de ella.

Bueno Alibaba es hora de irnos – dijo aladdin sosteniendo la mano de Sakura y llevándola hacia la alfombra – No vienes.

Hai – dijo Alibaba mirando la dulce sonrisa que le daba Sakura y mirando la mano que ella le ofrecía.

/*/*/*/*/

LEENA – exclamo la mujer abrazando a su hija y mirando a la chica de cabellos rojos con agradecimiento.

En eso una gran se vio una alfombra y a varias personas encima de ella entre ellos estaba Alibaba y aladdin.

Ne, Alibaba me gustaría pedirte un favor – dijo aladdin sonriendo– por favor serias mi amigo.

C… claro sería un gran honor – dijo Alibaba.

Bueno ya que son amigos y todo eso es hora de irnos - dijo Hachibi con fastidio – en verdad ustedes dos son muy problemáticos.

Jjeej – sonrieron ambos chicos. En eso un grito se escuchó.

USTEDES MOCOSOS, BAJEN AHORA MISMO, TIENE QUE PAGARME POR ESE VINOOOO- dijo Boodel histérico. En eso se vio a Sakura mirando a Boodel haciendo que el hombre parara sus gritos y la mirara sonrojado.

Kurama – dijo Sakura con voz suave sorprendiendo a Alibaba que hablara y que su voz fuera tan dulce – ciérrale la boca a ese cerdo.

Hai- dijo Kurama extendiendo su brazo y formado Chakra en sus manos para que esta impactara a Boodel y lo mandara a volar.

Vámonos – dijo Sakura.

Hai – dijeron todos.

/*/*/*/*/*/

**_IMPERIO KOU_**

Se podía observar en las afueras del imperio dos figuras encapuchadas mirando al palacio.

Ahh, te has dado cuenta no, ella está aquí – dijo uno de los encapuchados – no esperaba que especialmente ella viniera a este mundo

Hmm, supongo que tendremos que ir con ella. Después de todo ella es un vínculo que nos recuerda el mundo Shinobi no crees…

**_ITACHI…_**

/*/*/*/*/

Espero que les haya gustado el capi, por fis comenten


	3. ¿Selkis-Sama?

Hola a todos los lectores gracias por sus comentarios, en verdad me alegra muchísimo de que les guste la historia, perdón por la demora en actualizar, pero bueno disfruten el capi.

/*/*/*/*/*/

**_¿ Selkis-Sama?_**

Ya había anochecido en la ciudad y entre aquellas nubes y la luna se podía ver una manta flotando con varias personas acercándose hacia el laberinto. En aquella alfombra había 12 personas entre las cuales Sakura estaba recostada en las piernas de Hachibi y estaba siendo rodeada de los demás Bijus, Además de que Aladdin estaba en sus piernas durmiendo tranquilamente después de comer varias frutas que ella le dio y Alibaba estaba mirando fijamente el laberinto. De un momento a otro la alfombra paro enfrente de la entrada del laberinto y se colocó lentamente en el piso para que sus tripulantes bajaran.

Sakura – Sama, nosotros nos retiramos, ya menos cuando nos necesite – dijeron los Bijus entrando al tatuaje que había en el brazo de Sakura.

Así que Alibaba dime, en serio quieres entrar en el laberinto, sabes que pasara si entras no… - dijo Sakura acariciando a Aladdin quien acababa de despertar e inmediatamente fue al lado de Alibaba y le sonrió a ella.

Si… sé que es arriesgado pero quiero intentarlo – dijo Alibaba sonriéndole a Aladdin – así que por favor Sakura-Sama, permítale a aladdin ir conmigo.

Hmm, qué opinas tu hermanito quieres acompañar a Alibaba- dijo Sakura mirando fríamente a Aladdin y esperando su decisión.

Si… One-chan, quiero ayudar a Alibaba a conquistar el laberinto – dijo aladdin con una expresión determinada – pero por cierto One-chan tu dijiste que cuando estuviéramos en presencia de alguien mas no hablarías porque… - dijo Aladdin mirándola con timidez y abrazando su pierna derecha

Hmm – dijo Sakura suspirando y cruzándose de brazos – se lo que te dije Al-chan pero… creo que Alibaba guardara el secreto no… - dijo Sakura mirando dulcemente a Alibaba quien asentía suavemente y miraba al piso y con un sonrojo muy notable por la mirada que ella le daba – oh por cierto Alibaba, cuando este enfrente de alguien más yo no hablare, no hasta que lo crea necesario así que escucharas mi voz en tu mente.

Pero por qué vas a hacer eso Sakura-Sama- dijo Alibaba mirándola con incertidumbre

Alibaba no me digas Sakura-Sama, solo dime Sakura o si quieres One-chan – dijo Sakura sonriendo por la mirada de asombro y afecto que le daba Alibaba

Pero – dijo Alibaba mirándola con ojos taciturnos e inclinando su cabeza para que Sakura no viera las pequeñas lagrimas que se asomaban en sus ojos – porque me dices que te diga One-chan si yo no eh hecho nada para que confíes en mí.

Jajja, por qué dices eso Ali-chan – dijo Sakura alzando su mano para tomar la barbilla de Alibaba y quitaba las lágrimas que se escaparon de sus ojos – el que solo tomaras a Aladdin bajo tu ala mientras yo no estaba me demuestra que eres un gran chico, además tú me recuerdas mucho a alguien que ame – dijo sonriendo Sakura al ver como se ruborizaba el chico por lo que acababa de decir – solo espero que nunca tomes decisiones que te perjudiquen a ti o a los que amas y para eso se necesita mucho coraje, agallas y sobre todo un gran corazón – dijo Sakura besando la frente de Alibaba y acercando a Aladdin con hacia ellos para un gran abrazo – ahora entren y busquen su destino, los alcanzare dentro de poco vayan – dijo ella dándoles un empujoncito hacia la entrada del laberinto

Si – dijeron ambos chicos entrando al laberinto.

**_1 hora después_**

Hmm, espero que estén bien, después de todo me toca esperar un poco para mirar quien más entra – dijo Sakura alejándose de la entrada del laberinto y acercándose a la escalera, en eso el tatuaje que tenía en su brazo empezó a brillar y de él Salieron Kurama y Shukaku.

Los dejaste ir solos Sakura – dijo Kurama cruzando sus brazos y mirando a la luna.

Si… - dijo Sakura mirando el camino de antorchas que se acercaba hacia la torre -Alejemos un poco chicos, será peligroso si nos ven aquí.

Si… - dijeron Shukaku y Kurama acercándose hacia ella y desapareciendo en una ráfaga de hojas.

/*/*/*/*/

Sharif, por favor no entre en el calabozo – dijo un hombre de avanzada edad mirando preocupado al joven, al lado del hombre hacia un pequeño ejército.

He esperado mucho por esto, simplemente porque me dices que lo haga no parare – dijo Sharif caminando hasta la entrada del calabozo – finalmente es el momento para llagar a la cima. Vamos.

/*/*/*/*/*/

**_Horas después en el calabozo – Cámara de Amón_**

Esta es la postura de un rey – pensaba Sharif, mirando la postura que tenía Alibaba en frente de él - ¿Quién eres tú en realidad? – Exclamo Sharif nerviosamente - ¡Morgianaaaa, ayúdame… ayúdame ahora mismo!

No llegara aquí tan rápido, después de todo está muy lejos – dijo Alibaba mirando hacia donde estaba Morgiana, sorprendiéndose de verla en frente de él y dándole una patada haciéndolo estrellar contra las escaleras enfrente de la puerta de la habitación.

Bien hecho – dijo Sharif maniáticamente y acercándose hacia Alibaba y dándole varias patadas – no entiendes nada de la esclavitud, pero bueno déjame mostrarte – dijo Sharif alejándose de Alibaba y acercándose a Morgiana y dándole la espada - ¡Mátalo, es una orden!

En eso Morgiana miro la sonrisa maniática que tenía Sharif y nerviosamente recibió la espada que él le daba para empezar a acercarse a Alibaba.

¡Mátaloooooo! – Decía Sharif viendo como Morgiana tenía la espada apuntando hacia la cara de Alibaba y temblaba - ¡Hazlo!

En eso cuando Morgiana iba a clavarle la espada a Alibaba apareció un remolino de pétalos de cerezo y salió Sakura quien al ver la situación le dio un pequeño golpecito a la frente de Morgiana enviándola hacia Sharif

Vaya Ali-chan, parece que siempre te encuentro en los momentos más críticos no – dijo Sakura en la mente de Alibaba quien la miraba sorprendido y con gran felicidad.

Anue – dijo Alibaba tratando de abrazarla pero siendo detenido por ella quien empezó a curar sus heridas con Chakra bajo la atenta mirada de Morgiana y Sharif quien quedó asombrado de ver como las heridas del chico sanaban rápidamente con la luz que salía de las manos de ella.

Qué pero porque lo proteges Selkis-Sama…* -dijo Jamil con una cara muy conmocionada - él no es más que un plebeyo… no es nada, yo eh estado esperando una década para poder ser el rey quienes ustedes escojan… – pero en eso fue interrumpido por aladdin quien corrió al lado de Sakura y Alibaba para ayudarlo a levantarse, en eso Sakura empezó a bajar con delicadeza las escaleras dejando ver su grácil figura que estaba con un vestido strapless de color azul noche que resaltaba aún más su piel y belleza, además de tener una capa de color blanco que enfundaba su silueta haciéndola parecer frágil, sus cabellos rosas eran sostenidos por unas pinzas que sostenían la mitad de su cabello y hacían que este callera en forma de ondas en sus brazos y llegaba hasta sus muslos. Cuando ella se posó en el final de las escaleras dejo sorprendido a Jamil cuando mariposas de todos los colores y flores de cerezo se agruparon en torno a ella y su cabello empezó a agitarse suavemente con un aire fantasmal

Devuélvele la flauta a mi hermano - se escuchó en la sala la voz de Sakura en un tono frio y carente de emoción que sorprendió a Aladdin y Alibaba quienes vieron el pánico en la cara de Jamil.

Lo siento Selkis-Sama pero Magi-Sama defenderá a ese plebeyo en lugar de a mí – dijo Jamil retrocediendo unos pasos y apretando contra su pecho la flauta de Aladdin.

Jajjaj – se escuchó una risa siniestra en la sala haciendo encoger más a Jamil, al ver como Sakura inclinaba su cabeza hacia un lado y sus ojos cambiaban de un hermoso color jade a un color negro y sus cabellos empezaban a agitarse aún más – Hmm, crees que eso me detendrá soy alguien muy poderoso, enserio crees que un simple mortal puede detenerme, así que me la vas a dar…

N… no – dijo Jamil con pánico.

Nibi… se escuchó el susurro – en eso el brazo de Sakura emitió una luz azul y esta salió disparada hacia Jamil quien grito al ver a un joven de cabellos negros atados en una coleta alta, con pantalones un poco abultados de color negro y una camisa de color violeta que resaltaba a el color de sus ojos y quien lo sostenía por su camisa y le quitaba la flauta antes de darle una patada a Morgiana quien iba a intervenir y mandándola a estrellarse con las escalera del centro de la sala.

Sakura-sama – dijo Nibi inclinándose ante ella y entregándole la flauta a aladdin quien lo saludó efusivamente.

E… espera… Selkis-Sama, Magi-sama me convertirán en un rey cierto, eh estado esperando por esto toda mi vida, lleve a esta ciudad a la prosperidad – dijo Jamil con una mirada maniática inclinándose ante ellos.

Rey… no se tu pero para mí no eres la gran cosa – dijo Aladdin mirándolo con una mirada vacía y acercándose hacia Alibaba.

Anue – dijo Alibaba sonriendo levente al verla acercarse hacia el sin aquella mirada tan fría y encogiéndose un poco cuando ella acaricio su cabeza y viendo como Nibi seguía mirando cautelosamente a Morgiana y a Jamil.

Continuemos con nuestra aventura Alibaba – dijo Aladdin estirando su mano para estrecharla con la de Alibaba quien sonreía.

En eso cuando sus manos se unieron varios círculos de color rojo aparecieron en el suelo, en la base de la gran escalera en el centro de la habitación apareció un gran remolino de fuego dejando ver la forma de un hombre de avanzada edad con gran figura y piel azul. Las cosas que había en el suelo tanto collares como vasijas brillaron y tomaron su verdadero material el cual era oro.

QUIEN DE USTEDES SE CONVERTIRA EN REY- exclamo una voz demandante y fuerte.

Tú – dijo mirando a Jamil y a Morgiana – no.

Tú – dijo mirando a Alibaba y soltando una risa haciendo que Alibaba empezara a gritar.

Jejje o Tú… - dijo mirando a Aladdin y a Sakura parando su risa cuando vio la figura de ella - Selkis-Sama… -susurro el hombre viéndola con ojos empañados en la grimas y reduciendo su tamaño e inclinándose ante ellos.

Selkis-Sama, Magi-Sama – dijo el genio viendo como Sakura alzaba una mano para frotar sus cienes cuando él dijo ese nombre.

En eso la flauta donde residía Ugo empezó a brillar mostrando solo su cuerpo, donde iba su cabeza estaba la flauta y Ugo empezó a hacer señales con sus manos y cuerpo.

Hmm, lo entiendo. Mi nombre es Amón fui forjado de formalidad y rigor soy un genio que representa el fuego, soy el soberano de este laberinto y reconozco que han tomado este laberinto –dijo el genio y sonrió.

L… lo logramos – dijo Alibaba y empezó a brincar por todo el lugar.

Hola Amón-Kun, mi nombre es Aladdin y ella es mi hermana Sakura-chan – dijo Aladdin sonriéndole a ella y viendo como Amón retorcía sus manos y seguía mirando a Sakura con unas pequeñas lagrimas rebeldes en sus ojos y una sonrisa feliz – nos hemos visto antes no…

Si Magi – dijo el sonriendo.

Que es un Magi – pregunto Aladdin y viendo como Amón miraba a Sakura y luego a Ugo viendo como este hacia una señal para que continuara con la explicación

Magi es la persona quien escoge a los reyes. En cada era, es el hechicero quien elige a los reyes quienes dirigirán a este mundo. Nuestro gran rey es quien envía a hombres sabios para que encuentre y guíen a los futuros pilares del mundo, tú eres la reencarnación de nuestro amado rey, tú escogerás a los nuevos pilares de este mundo - dijo Amón.

A que te refieres con que soy la reencarnación de Salomón, quien soy… - dijo Aladdin con tristeza.

El que hayamos tomado este lugar, significa que podemos llevarnos todo esto verdad – dijo Alibaba sonriendo.

Si – dijo Amón.

Yeiiiii- siguió corriendo Alibaba por la habitación.

Porque escogieron a este mocoso – dijo Amón con pesar.

Dime porque me dices Selkis-Sama – dijo Sakura sorprendiendo a Aladdin y a Alibaba quien estaba empacando varias joyas que estaban en la habitación ya que ella había dicho que no hablaría y sorprendiendo a Sakura al ver los como Amón empezaba a soltar varias lágrimas cuando ella hablo.

Selkis-Sama… usted no recuerda – dijo Amón sorprendido y sus ojos se volvieron tristes y viendo como Sakura se sorprendía – no la culpo fue muy traumático el día que usted perdió la vida…

En ese momento empezó a temblar la habitación y varios pedazos del techo empezaban a caer.

Que pasa – exclamo Alibaba asustado.

Alguien, está tratando de cerrar el laberinto, si esto sigue así no podrán salir – dijo Amón preocupado.

Ra… rápido déjanos salir grito Alibaba.

No grites – dijo Amón sacando un poco de su magia y formando un portal para poderlos ayudar a salir - Los que quieran salir entren aquí, están destruyendo el laberinto apúrense y entren.

Nibi entra al sello quiero que estés seguro – dijo Sakura y vio como el asentía y su sello brillaba cuando entraba.

Oye que esperas – dijo Alibaba gritándole a Morgiana – vámonos.

Goltas… susurro Morgiana al ver al otro esclavo agarrando su mano cuando iba a ayudar a Jamil.

Él no debe salir... ni yo tampoco quiero que salgas de aquí y vivas tu vida como tú quieras -dijo Goltas alzando la espada y cortando las cadenas de los pies de Morgiana.

/*/*/*/*/*/

Y bien que piensas hacer ahora Alibaba – dijo aladdin quien estaba recostado en las piernas de Sakura.

Usare estos tesoros para buscar fortuna en Sindria – dijo Alibaba sonriendo - pero antes tengo que resolver algo en otro país llamado Balbad.

Bueno ya que estamos hablando de cosas por hacer aladdin - dijo Sakura – alza un poco tu camisa quiero hacer algo por si alguna vez nos separamos.

Que… - dijo aladdin con tristeza.

No es como si nos fuéramos a distanciar ahora aladdin será por emergencia vale – dijo Sakura con voz dulce.

Siii… - dijo aladdin alzando su camisa para dejar ver su espalda.

Que vas a hacer Anue- dijo Alibaba viendo como Sakura hacía varias señales con sus manos y tocaba la espalda de aladdin y se formaba una estrella de cinco puntas rodeada de un círculo que formaba el jin y jan.

Qué bonito… - dijo Alibaba.

Yonbi – dijo Sakura y en eso un remolino apareció enfrente de ellos dejando ver al mencionado.

De ahora en adelante estarás con aladdin. Está bien – dijo Sakura seria.

Hai. Sakura-sama – dijo Yonbi con una leve inclinación y entrando en el tatuaje de aladdin.

One-chan – dijo aladdin- por…

Ya te lo dije es por tu seguridad.

Y yo- dijo Alibaba señalándose a si mismo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Jejje ya… - dijo Sakura pero fue interrumpida cuando una brillante luz la envolvió – aladdin, Alibaba nos veremos en Sindria al parecer esta luz nos va a separar.

One-chan – dijo aladdin asustado.

Tranquilo aladdin nos veremos en Sindria, además Yonbi-chan estará contigo… cuídense – dijo ella desapareciendo.

/*/*/*/*

**_IMPERIO KOU_**

Se podía ver en un palacio un gran alboroto cuando una luz se formó en el patio principal de este.

Mi señor una extraña luz apareció – dijo un guardia entrando en el despacho de Ren Kouen, alarmándolo.

Que…- llévame allí – dijo Kouen con expresión enfadada.

Ha… Hai – dijo el guardia con miedo.

Cuando llegaron al patio vieron como la luz se hacía un poco más fuerte obligándolos a cerrar sus ojos y de un momento a otro se extinguió dejando ver la figura de Sakura con el mismo vestuario que llevaba en el laberinto y sus cabellos rosados flotando haciéndola ver como una divinidad ante Kouen ya que nunca había visto a una mujer tan bonita y viendo como sus ojos estaban cerrados.

Quien eres…- dijo con voz fuerte Kouen haciendo que Sakura abriera sus ojos y lo dejara no solo a él sino también a sus guardias pasmados en sus lugares por los ojos tan hermosos que tenía que era de un color verde jade, que dejaba en ridículo a las esmeraldas.

Sasuke… - susurro Sakura cerrando sus ojos y balanceándose para caer desmallada, pensando en el fuerte golpe que recibiría con el piso pero en vez de sentir un fuerte golpe solo sintió los brazos de alguien evitando que se golpeara y entrando en una gran oscuridad.

Traigan un médico – bramo Kouen, en eso llegaron Kougyoku, Kouha y Koumei por el alboroto que había pasado.

Nii-san exclamaron que… quien es ella – preguntaron los tres recién llegados.

Es muy bonita - dijo Kouha acercando su mano para tocar su cara pero fue detenido por la mano de Kouen.

No la toques - dijo Kouen alzando a Sakura en sus brazos y llevándola al palacio.

Nii-san- dijo Koumei – que pas…

Nada hasta que yo diga nadie se acercara a mis aposentos queda claro – dijo Kouen -– traigan un médico y que sea rápido.

Hai – dijeron los tres.

Quien eres…- pensaba Kouen y quien ese Sasuke que hace que tus ojos se opaquen tanto…

/*/*/*/*/

Espero que les haya gustado el capi, comenten.


End file.
